Growing Up
by obsessivegirl73
Summary: "What do you want to be when you grow up?" had always been the biggest question of Molly's childhood, and she could never come to a decision. Written for Round Two of Fanfiction Tournaments Competition September! by Fire the Cannon on HPFC forum.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

_Growing Up_

When Molly was two, she knew what she wanted to be when she grew up. Audrey was recording her with a new type of technology that combined magical and muggle items so that they could cherish the memories when they were older.

"Molly, honey, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

Molly looked up from the parchment where she was drawing furiously. "I wanna be Daddy!"

Said Daddy was watching, amused, from the other corner of the room. Audrey panned the camera-like thing over to look at him, "And what are your thoughts on this, Daddy?"

"I always knew I was the best." Percy said with a straight face before chuckling lightly. Suddenly, he felt a body slam into him. "Oh, hello dear."

Molly hugged him tightly, "I wuv you Daddy!"

He hugged her back, "I love you too, dearest."

At Molly seventh birthday party, she was again asked what she wanted to be when she grew up. "I wanna be a dancer! And have a daughter like Lucy!"

The little blonde was sitting at the table looking confused, but lit up when she heard her name.

Rose's face was one of admiration, "Wow I wish I could dance! What type of dance is it?"

Molly frowned. This was something she had not considered. "Um, well I'm taking ballet. But I think jazz is more fun."

Rose sighed, "That's so cool."

Molly grinned, "Want me to show you some steps?"

"Absolutely!" Rose burst out, and the two redheads ran away from the table, leaving Lucy confused once more.

"Dada? What are Mowwy and Wose doing?"

Percy smiled and set his daughter on his lap. "Molly is showing Rose some basic dance steps. You remember how she goes to the classes every Wednesday?"

Lucy frowned, "Where she goes away for a wong time?"

"Yes, those. She learns that there. And it looks like she's about to show us some steps now."

Molly executed a very basic battement, but even this made her and her father proud.

"Very good, dearest."

She beamed, "I love you Daddy!"

"I love you too, Molly."

It was Molly's first dinner at Hogwarts. She had just been sorted into Gryffindor, making her very excited as she followed the family tradition. She chatted with her fellow year-mates, and eventually the topic came to future careers.

"Well, I've always wanted to be a writer," Rose commented.

Eliot's eyebrows rose, "That's cool. I want to be a neuroscientist."

All the people involved in the conversation looked confused, "A what?"

"Learning about the brain?"

They still were confused.

He rolled his eyes, "Muggle thing."

"Well, I want to be an Auror when I grow up," Molly announced.

"Me too!" another kid down the table exclaimed.

Rose cocked her head at Molly, "I thought you wanted to be a dancer?"

"That was when I was, like, 6. I have grown since then and I now know that I want to be an Auror for sure," Molly stated confidently.

The conversation continued without a hitch, and soon they were in their dormitories. Molly wrote a long letter to her dad detailing exactly what had happened and of her new career choice. She signed, _I love you! -Molly_

It was finally time to graduate and all the Weasleys currently in the school met up one last time before many would graduate and gave little speeches.

"Well, I'm sure you guys know how hard it has been for me to pick a career. I think I've finally decided- I'm going to pursue a job at the Ministry."

"Oh, so you are going to be your dad after all," Lily said with a gleam in her eye. Naturally all the Weasleys knew about the infamous video.

Even Molly had to grin at that, "Shut up, you. I guess I am."

"And how much has your dad influenced your decision?" Rose inquired sweetly, knowing very well.

"He might have mentioned it once or twice...," Molly laughed, "But I do like the idea. I think it fits me."

_Thanks so much Dad, I love you._

Molly was nearly 70 and married when she retired from her long and prosperous career in the Ministry, following in her father's footsteps as the Minister of Magic. He was gone now, but his memory would live on. As she walked out of her office for the final time, she found herself swarmed by reporters. Among them were a few of her many nieces and nephews.

"Minister Scamander! Minister Scamander!" many cried out.

She smiled wryly, "It'll be odd getting used to not calling me Minister, won't it?"

There were a few chuckles here and there before she started hearing distinct questions, "Minister, how do you feel about your reign?"

She paused for a moment, then continued walking, "I feel that I could have been a much better Minister than I was. But I can still hope the good outweighed the bad."

The next question she heard was from one of her nieces, "What do you plan on doing for the rest of your life?"

Molly couldn't stop the laugh that rose out of her throat at the repeat of the question that seemed to dominate her childhood, "Well, I don't know about anyone else, but I'm planning on being happy."

The questions continued, and she answered the majority of them, but mentally thought of her father. In the end he had showed her that he had not always been happy for all of his life, and that had taught her that she wanted to make sure she was happy with hers. A sharp pang of longing shot through her heart once more.

_I love you Dad._

It was Molly's dying day after a long life filled with hardships, and a surprising amount of happiness. Her descendants were all somewhere near to her when she finally faded out. Her granddaughter noticed her whisper something she couldn't catch, then Molly was gone.

She saw her dad first, running up and hugging him. "Hi Dad, long time no see!"

"You did good, Molly," he told her with a small smile on his face.

She smiled and hugged him tighter. "Thanks."

He grinned, then proceeded to ask the first question of her new life, "Now, who do you want to see first?"

**AN: **Hmm I really hope this worked...I don't know if it did or not. Especially considering I wrote the second half of this in about an hour. :P anyways, this was written for Round Two of Fanfiction Tournaments Competition (September!) by Fire the Cannon.

**Thanks for reading, and please review! :D**


End file.
